Unintentionally Captivated
by Annihappy
Summary: As he watched her dance, he was captivated. /Ghirafi/ Minor spoilers(?)


He said he had no business there, especially with the girl's presence long gone. But as he waved his sword in a large, circular motion, he'd changed his mind. Instead of teleporting elsewhere _away_ from the sky child and his sword spirit, he teleported to the one place he said he was too late for- The Skyview Spring.

He teleported there, just seconds before the sky child, landing in the water but quickly recovered to his feet and hid in a small cluster of trees away from the sky descended duo. Ghirahim watched with mild curiosity as the sword spirit flew out of the legendary weapon and spoke soft words to the blonde human. What was that boy's name again? Lyon? Fink? He then decided the boy's name was 'Link', after hearing that Fi spirit say it regarding the child.

After Ghirahim finished questioning the quality his memory, he began to wonder why Fi didn't sense 'an evil aura' with him being just meters away from them. But as Link charged his sword, aiming for the tablet in front of them, it hit him. That pure water must be temporarily covering his aura. Huh. A pure substance was helping an un pure creature. How ironic, not that he particularly minded the concealment of course; after retreating, his ego wasn't exactly up for a battle right now.

At this moment, Fi was now reciting the Goddess's message to the Chosen Hero, though Ghirahim wasn't really listening because he already knew it by his bitter 'heart'. What he _was_ doing, however, was watching with a reluctant interest as she waltzed across the water surface with such grace and elegance, he could have sworn there were sparkles. He also could have sworn that he had originally hid way back over there and had unconsciously moved closer.

After her dance was over, Fi had said some words to Link about heading off to the next place, before disappearing inside the sword again. Link silently nodded, and exited the spring. Ghirahim was now all alone.

He knew he should've left long ago, but that blue sprite captivated him. He was trapped in a daze and felt all warm inside. Now, Fi and Link's presence are lingering in the air and Ghirahim is beginning to snap out of his trance. He suddenly remembered what Fi had said about their next destination. A small grin made its way on his pale face.

Earth Temple, huh? What a_ coincidence_, for, he was to be heading there too. And you know what? He just might decide to stick around to see_ her_ again. He didn't give a sword crap about the sky child, but about _her_...

Jumping down from the trees, he remembered every movement she made in her dance, how, much to his dismay, beautiful she looked. He remembered how a couple of minutes ago, right before Fi had entered the sword, she turned her head and looked right at him. It caught Ghirahim off guard because he was so sure they hadn't seen him and he heard nothing about 'an evil aura' so how...?

Now, Ghirahim was standing in the spot where the blue sprite had been. He looked over to where he had been previously hiding, and realized she had a perfect view of him.

_'Damn trees, can't even do their job and hide me.'_ he thought with a slight frown. _'But why didn't she do anything or at least alert that stupid child?'_

He summoned his long black sword, preparing to leave, when his reflection in the water caught his eye. He lowered his sword and stared down at his...unique reflection.

_'Hmph. She knew I was here the entire time.' _He thought, twirling his sword absentmindedly. _'But she didn't tell the boy because she probably wanted this sexy beast to be the last thing she saw before entering that dreaded capsule of a sword.'_ Ghirahim smirked.

He raised his sword, his big ego restored, and waved it in a big, circular motion. He teleported with Fi's face on his mind and the warm feeling in his 'heart'. Because honestly, he was looking forward to a second dosing of that feeling. And it really wasn't that bad. Not at all.

* * *

**I don't own Zelda.**

**-x-**

**There needs to be more Ghirafi fics ;A;**


End file.
